The present specification relates to a semiconductor device and to a method of making a semiconductor device.
Wafer level packages (WLPs) are becoming increasingly important for applications that require a small footprint with improved electrical performance. Wafer level packages are commonly used, for instance, in mobile communications devices such as mobile telephones.
Wafer level packages typically include a substrate having a major surface with one or more electrical contact provided thereon. Solder bumps may be used to mount the package on a surface (such as on a printed circuit board (PCB)) and to form electrical connections to the electrical contact located on the major surface. An encapsulant may be used to provide electrical and mechanical protection for the substrate. The term “wafer level package” derives from the fact that, during manufacture, the solder bumps and encapsulant may be applied to a semiconductor wafer prior to singulation.